


Sleeping Beauty

by BlueMoonFantasies



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mahi really loves Sakuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonFantasies/pseuds/BlueMoonFantasies
Summary: A study session becomes something much more.





	Sleeping Beauty

It was supposed to be a simple afternoon out with his friend. Unfortunately, things were never simple when Sakuya Watanuki was involved.

Mahiru and Sakuya had agreed to do their homework together that day. A garden was t exactly the most conventional place for that, but it was quiet, and Mahiru found that the ambiance, warm weather, and the sound of birds in the distance and leaves rustling in the slight breeze helped him focus. They sat close to the center of the garden maze, close enough to the fountain to hear it, but not so close that the sound of running water became a distraction. Both boys were seated on the ground, Sakuya leaning back against one of the ivy-covered arches, Mahiru upright and cross-legged next to him. They studied in comfortable silence until one particular math question had the brunette stumped.

“Hey, Sakuya,” he said, scratching his head with the eraser end of his pencil. “What did you get for number seven?” He turned toward his companion after receiving no response. “Saku-“

The rest of his friend’s name got caught in his throat when he saw him. Sakuya had slumped down the arch so that he was on his back, sound asleep, his own math book open next to him showing he had already finished. His hands were rested delicately on his stomach, one slightly above the other. His emerald hair swayed in the wind, blending almost perfectly with the grass beneath him. His eyelashes fluttered briefly before settling again. The steady rise and fall of his chest and the peaceful look on his face had the other teen mesmerized.

Mahiru didn’t even realize he had scooted closer to his friend until he saw his own shadow fall over him.

_He’s even prettier like this,_ he thought.

Mahiru had already come to terms with the fact that he had a crush on Sakuya. And really, how could he not? Sakuya had always had this otherworldly beauty to him. His vibrant green hair, his cute smile, his red eyes that almost appeared to glow in certain lights. He never gave Mahiru a choice.

Mahiru was overcome with an urge to kiss him. Just a simple peck on the lips. Sakuya would never have to know.

_What if I just…_

He leaned down and gently, carefully, pressed his lips to Sakuya’s. They were soft as rose petals and tasted of mint. Mahiru closed his eyes, letting himself simply feel for that moment. When he pulled away (far too soon) and opened his eyes, Sakuya had become his own garden.

His camellia-red eyes were wide open. His cheeks were the color of peonies. For a minute, he simply stared up at Mahiru as the other boy realized his mistake and jumped away from Sakuya.

“S-S-Sakuya!” he said, his own face going red in embarrassment. “I thought you were asleep!”

“I was…” said Sakuya. In a state of awe, he slowly sat up and lightly pressed a hand to his own lips, staring into space. “Mahiru…you’re not just messing with me, right?”

Mahiru simply let out a dumbfounded “Huh?”

“Please don’t lie to me, Mahiru,” the green-haired boy pleaded. “Not about this.”

“I’m not,” Mahiru assured him. Sakuya turned his eyes to his friend.

“Prove it,” he said.

“How?”

“Kiss me again. Now that I’m awake.”

Without another word, Mahiru complied. His hands naturally fell to Sakuya’s waist as Sakuya threaded his fingers through Mahiru’s hair. When they separated, they were both laughing. By the time Mahiru had finished his math homework (with Sakuya’s help, of course) and the two finally decided it was time to go home, the sun had already set.

Boy, would they have a story for Ryuusei and Koyuki tomorrow.


End file.
